At Least
by ThrilX
Summary: He hated some of the laws and what some of the uniforms were...but at least he still had his two only friends... AU/SLASH


**This is something that has been on my mind for awhile. It might be the sequel/prequel to some chapter FanFiction later, but...who knows? Anyway, there just **_**needs **_**to be more FanFictions of Red/Purple/Zim (RPaZ if I'm correct) instead of rape. I mean, after reading this one FanFiction by knockplease called **_**No Return**_**, I just couldn't see Red and Purple as sadistic people again. At least not to **_**that**_** point. I don't come up with a lot of threesome pairings, but these three I've heard of and they have been a favorite. So, yeah. If you hate slash or anything like that, hit the back button. Don't flame me about crap like that if I warned you there will be SLASH (homosexuality between males). And don't critique my writing, I know it sucks. Now, if no one cares or is just curious to read this, go ahead and read on. Please review as well. Oh, and this is AU (alternate universe) to where Zim is another Tallest (AND he MIGHT be a bit mature. I kinda would see it like that if there were three Tallest, a kinda comical one (Purple…well, **_**I **_**think he would be like that), a commanding one (Red), and a mature one (Zim)...DON'T JUDGE ME! DX) . I've read many things saying he and the Tallest grew up together and some people put them as "used to be friends" so, I'd figured "Hey, why not make Zim the magenta Tallest? They already got purple and red." (Which, by the way, according to Wiki are not their real name, but people call them that anyway. I figured it's because there Tallests now, but…that is my theory. *shrug* Just wanted you to know so you won't be like "WTF" later). **_**Another note**_**, I kinda made up what some of the moons/suns/places look like…so…bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I wouldn't be on here; I would be making an Invader Zim movie (THEY NEED ONE, DAMN IT!) I only own this story, plot, and their "real" names.**

* * *

It was dark, but what was one to expect when he turned off all the lights in his chambers, the only light being the very distant Slark A. The deep magenta eyes stared at Slark A for a few seconds before he turned his attention to the planet below him.

Factories, machines, and space ports were terrain, making the planet seem silver and shiny in the distance. Two stars were claimed its sun, named Slark A and Slark B. _Aren't we creative…?_ He thought, disdainfully. He soon brought his attention back to the planet again. He could see one of the more creatively named moons known as Kri, which was personally his favorite, having a nice, relaxing blue color to with a tint of white. He also noted the perfect view of Myuki City, his antennas perking as he watched the red neon flashes. Soon, he sighed and turned away from the windowed wall.

His room was dark, but it was easy to see he was royal in the Irken race. His bed, which was really only used when his Pak was low, was deep magenta, lighter pinker sheets and pillows on it. His walls were also a light pink, while his floor was the same magenta as his bed. A pink metal door was in a wall near his bed, where his torture device of Tallest clothing would hang when he need not wear it. The tall Irken usually kept the bottom part of the robe on, that never bothering him since with was actually _cloth_, the rest of his Tallest uniform a magenta or pink metal. The Irken hated it and wondered constantly if Rarl Kove, their Political Advisor, _wanted _them tortured since he _frequently _said to _keep _the uniform instead of change it and make it comfortable. Of course, then Xave-

No, wait, _Red_ cussed Rarl in every Irken slang cuss known to Irk, causing the shorter Irken to almost have a heart attack. Then again, what does Rarl expect from…Red? He was always like that.

The tall Irken sighed, rubbing between his eyes before he headed over to a large chair in the middle of his room, which was, (take a guess) pink. The bed was off to the side (as what the metal door), so others who called the magenta Tallest wouldn't see it. He didn't care but _Rarl _said it was important. Either way, the magenta eyed Irken only had a chair in the middle of his room with a magenta metal screen in front of it, for calls.

The screen flashed a pink Irken symbol. A female one…must be an Invader Tak.

The Tallest pressed a magenta button on his chair, causing the screen to light up blue before the lovely face of Tak appeared, her unusual violet eyes not showing as much anger when she saw one of her Tallest. Anger was still there, though, but Tak's always been like that.

"Tallest Magenta, I am proud to inform you that Earth is now ready to be invaded." She said, her slightly accented voice noticed quickly.

Tallest Magenta, formerly known as Zim, visibly twitched as his _Tallest_ name was said. They had to make _that _law legal _right_ when he, Xave, and Zilch claimed the honor of being Tallest. The law where no Irken (except the Tallest themselves) were allowed to say their Tallest's real name. Personally, Zim found it annoying and stupid being called by the color of his eyes. What would Tallest Miyuki have been then? Tallest _Blue_? Dear Irk, he hated it. Xave and Zilch-

Wait, _Red_ and _Purple_ didn't mind, but why would they? They aren't damn _Magenta_…Irk, why couldn't his eyes have been green like Spork's? …Even if he did die the day he was announced Tallests due to tripping and falling from the Massive as it was landing on Irk...Then again, Tallest Green sound too…eh, green…Tallest Orange? No, too fruity. Tallest-

"Um, my Tallest?" Tak asked, her eyes showing confusion.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, terrific, Tak, the Armada will send back up to rule the planet in about a month…? Is that alright or would that be too late?" Zim asked, his antennas perked as he questioned her.

"No, it's fine, my Tallest. Invader Tak out." And with that, the screen turned back to being blank and black.

The magenta eyed Tallest slugged in his chair, another sigh escaping him. He sat up before he rested his elbows on his knees, one three fingered hand reaching back to push his antennas back before letting his hand fall with his eyes closed, his antennas remaining on his head. He took deep breaths, trying to calm his mind from all his duties as Tallests, trying to find a peaceful, happy place in his mind…

"Sleeping already?"

He recognized the voice instantly. The perfect announcer voice was easy to pick out, and his crimson eyes and tall frame were just as easy to help pick him out of a crowd of Irkens. In his hand was a yellow cup, green lining along the edges. He sipped the unknown liquid inside, the noise only making Tallest Magenta twitch his antennas. He opened one eye, looking towards Tallest Red as he said, "I was _not_ about to sleep…I was simply trying to find a happy place."

Xave chuckled, his drink lowering, as he murmured, "I thought me 'n Zilch was your happy place, _Tallest Magenta_."

"_Irk_, don't even say that! You know I _hate_ that name!" at this point, Zim had his hands gripping the pink seat, his eyes wide as he faced Xave, his antennas alert. To more of Xave's chuckling, Zim frowned, crossing his arms as he glared.

"Ah, Zim," he hovered over to Zim, the Irken blinking when he forgot about the hover belt Tallest gained…he always did kinda like those…Zim blinked again when Xave was in front of him, his long, red serpentine tongue licking his lips before he said, "You know I only say it to tease you."

He reached to touch the magenta Tallest's shoulder, going downwards to trace the noticed muscle the Irken had. Zim simply pricked his antennas, muttering, "But I _don't like it_…And I call you and Zilch by your names…not Tallest Red and Tallest Purple."

Red only smirked, turning off his hover belt as he landed on the floor. He got on his knees, the lust in his eyes never leaving as he sat the cup aside, away to where it won't spill.

Xave's always been lustful. It is something Zim has known when they first even heard of the word reproduction and looked to see how it was done. Xave was lustful and his Tallest color only added to the symbolic passion, while most put it with his commanding nature.

Zim removed the red metal upper piece easily, used to this. The rings were trickier, but the Irken managed to do so. As he felt his only clothing moved down, he leaned back, one hand slowly rubbing Xave's left antenna. He closed his eyes as soon as he felt the familiar tongue lick the tip before his mouth went around it, the long tongue wrapping around the shaft, squeezing it. His teeth grazed the tip, but the magenta eyed Irken didn't care, his hand only moving down to rest on the head of Xave. He started slow, simply licking and sucking, before he started actually moving his head. At this point, Zim had no bones, simply slumping in his chair as his friend bobbed his head, the warmth of his mouth adding pleasure to the Irken. Before he could release, the red Tallest removed his mouth, licking his lips as he looked up at the other. Zim stared at him for a full three seconds before he growled, "Why did you _stop_? I was close!"

"Mhm, I know…but I was saving that for Zilch." He turned to the large screen.

"But he's not in here _right now_…"

He turned on the screen. "You can wait for a few seconds."

"I _can_, but it's too _hard_."

"Zilch can make it harder when he gets here." Zim slapped his forehead, groaning.

The screen lit up, a violet eyed Irken blinking in confusion, nibbling on the remains of curly fries. He blinked when he noticed Red, asking, "Why are you calling from Zim's room?"

"Because we were doing something, but I'd thought it be more fun with you." He said it so easily, never stuttering or blushing with anything like that. Zim growled at Xave, his antennas flat on his head as his length throbbed. Zilch blinked slowly, before his cheeks turned a dark green, almost chocking on his fries. "Oh…Um, I-I'll be there soon."

He signed off. Xave turned to Zim, smirking as he glanced down before looking at his eyes. The magenta Tallest hissed, "You should have thought of him _before _you began…now I have to wait."

Xave moved, facing Zim as he smiled, leaning over to kiss his neck. "'You should _know_ me better, Zim."

"Sadly, I do." Zim sighed, rubbing the other's back.

Minutes passed like this. Quickly for Xave, slow for Zim. Xave tried to control his lust, waiting for their purple co-leader. His tongue would sometimes slither out and lick the Irken's neck, but other than that, it was a bit peaceful.

A knock came to the door.

"You don't have to knock, Zilch." Xave yelled out before kissing Zim's neck again.

Zim glanced over to the metal doors sliding open, the purple Tallest quickly making his way in. Zilch was always shy with things like this. Sure, he could be romantic and when he got into it, he was more outgoing…

He gulped, turning off the hover belt just as Xave did, undoing his own clothes as they _clinked _to the floor. He headed to the other two, Zim looking up to move Xave, taking Zilch's hand and moving him to Zim's face, the magenta eyed Irken kissing his head. Zim glanced at Xave as he moved, only to sit beside him on the floor, his arms on one of the arm rests. Zilch quickly came in front of the magenta Tallest, undoing his robe and letting it fall. The blush was still on his cheeks, his antennas flat on his head. He grunted as he tried to get in a comfortable position, glaring at Xave a bit as he chuckled.

As soon as Zilch was comfortable, he slid down on the length, a moan escaping him a bit as he gripped the arm rest. Zim looked up at him, his hands gently rubbing his arms. The magenta eyed Irken bucked a bit, causing the purple Tallest to moan again before he grinded against the other Irken.

Xave watched them, a smirk on his face as he rubbed the arm of Zim. He glanced at Zim's face and saw he was close, his antennas perked as he watched Zilch with a dazed expression. He didn't take long (Thanks to Xave) for Zim to come, his eyes shutting as he gripped Zilch's arms. Zilch gasped, feeling the seed fill him.

Xave smiled, reaching up to kiss Zim's neck as the Irken simply glanced at him, rubbing the back of Zilch as the violet eyed one smiled a bit, a blush still on his face.

Zim was used to this treatment. Ever since Xave declared he wanted _both _Zilch and Zim as a mate. Zim never did care about whom's affection was towards whom…just as long as he still had them. He had to rule over an empire that usually relied on snacks, yet still conquered planets as easy as walking…He hated some of the laws and what some of the uniforms were…But at least he still had his two only friends…

That reminded him; he _still _needed to call Rarl about the stupid uniforms.

**

* * *

****Sucks, I know, but…eh, first time I ever wrote anything with a threesome in it…I was kinda skeptical on the given of names, but I'd figured it would work out since it **_**is **_**AU. I hear they have real names, but it is never mentioned, so I decided to name them myself. **

**Review if you like it, please. If you hated it, go hit the back button and never look at this story again.**

**- KrazyRandomness**


End file.
